


I hate myself for shaking, so I'm lying so I won't get caught

by jeongyu



Series: i'm so sick [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), and a bit of, near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyu/pseuds/jeongyu
Summary: The person inside the elevator is busy with a kid so he doesn’t notice the man stopped right in front of the elevator trying to get on.Was that Jeon Wonwoo?





	I hate myself for shaking, so I'm lying so I won't get caught

It was refreshing stepping into the building. It was only spring yet the weather was already so warm out.

Mingyu walks into the building, a hospital to be exact. It was nearing his boyfriend’s lunch break and they had planned to go out to try this new Italian restaurant Jeonghan had wanted to go to. He looks around the lobby, noticing that it was busy for a Tuesday afternoon.

Mingyu walks towards the elevators. When getting a bit closer, he notices an elevator that was open and tries to catches it, but due to his bad timing, the doors start closing. Right when he’s about to stick his hand in to stop the doors from closing, he catches a glimpse of someone he thinks looks familiar and that makes him freeze.

The person inside the elevator is busy with a kid so he doesn’t notice the man stopped right in front of the elevator trying to get on.

_Was that Jeon Wonwoo?_

The doors close while Mingyu was distracted trying to get a clearer look. He looks up at the floor number to see where the cart was going.

“Floor six.” He whispers under his breath. 

That is Jeonghan’s floor.

Mingyu lifts his arm up to look at his watch. There’s still 15 minutes until Jeonghan’s lunch break. So maybe while going up there, he’ll look to see if the person that was in the elevator was who he thought he saw.

Mingyu pressed on the up button and waited for the elevator to come. As soon as it came he went on and pressed down for the sixth floor.

 

 

As he made his way out of the elevator, he walked down the opposite way from Jeonghan’s office. Doing this led Mingyu to the waiting room. 

Here, it was confirmed. The person he saw on the elevator was indeed Wonwoo. What’s making him curious though is the baby Wonwoo is holding. ‘Who’s kid was this?’, ‘Is it a friend’s kid that he is babysitting?’ and most of all ‘What was he doing here in the Pediatric ward?’ were the questions that was running through Mingyu’s head.

Mingyu quietly, and secretly, observes behind the wall. He sees Wonwoo bouncing her around in his lap and playing with her hands to keep her busy. 

Mingyu watches the scene in front of him. He couldn’t see the kid’s face but he was able to get a clear look at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo seemed to be comfortable around the kid. He was smiling and pressing quick kisses over the kid’s cheek. This is a drastic change from before. As far as Mingyu knew, Wonwoo despises kids with his life. He had sworn to not have any children and whenever he was approached or happened to pass by a kid while strolling in the park, he would freeze up. But, Mingyu supposes, people can change within a year. 

The kid in Wonwoo’s arms starts to babble and this makes Wonwoo have a conversation with her. Watching this made a smile break out on Mingyu’s face. He would have never thought a day like this would come, where he would see Wonwoo interacting _and_ smiling with a kid.

 

_Buzz_

 

He took the phone out of his pocket and watched as it lit up. It showed a text from Jeonghan who was letting him know that he was almost out. It was then followed by a bunch of heart emoticons and Mingyu let out a little chuckle. He then looked back up after replying and the smile slipped off his face when he suddenly remembered what he was doing.

He should head to Jeonghan’s office now. Mingyu didn’t know why he was still here watching Wonwoo. After all, spying on your ex-boyfriend after encountering him a year later was a bit weird and awkward. Especially since he was the one to break it off with the older. Yet, Mingyu couldn’t help the nostalgic feelings slowing building up within him. Seeing Wonwoo here all happy makes his stomach churn. The last image he had of Wonwoo was his confused face on that day he left.

He hears a squeal and looks up to see Wonwoo blowing a raspberry on the kid’s stomach. He loves kids and somehow seeing Wonwoo care for a baby made him want to take a photo of this moment, it made him wish that he could have enjoy a moment like this in the past.

As he was watching, a hand grabs onto his shoulder. This makes him quickly turn around.

There, the owner of the hand and smiling at him was his boyfriend, Jeonghan. “Sorry you had to wait, I’m ready to go now.”

Mingyu smiles back at him, tells him not to worry and lock their hands together. He was now walking down the hall back to the elevators. While they were waiting for the cart to come, Jeonghan was rambling on about his day and how cute his patients were. He was a pediatrician at the hospital they were currently at so he sees a lot of kids.

“I can’t wait until we have our own,” says Jeonghan while he lets out a little sigh thinking about the future.

Granted, they have only been together for a little less than two years but they already felt like a family.

“Me too babe,” replied Mingyu. He bent down to give Jeonghan a peck on the lips. They both exchanged smiles as they got on the elevator. 

While on the topic of kids, it makes Mingyu think back to what he just saw. Seeing Wonwoo with that kid made him feel like he was missing something.

Jeonghan gave his hand a little squeeze and this snapped him out of his thoughts. The elevator door opened to the main floor and he led Jeonghan out, hands still connected.

That’s right. This is the present now. He shouldn’t be thinking about another man when he had his boyfriend right here. This was going to be his future,

 

and the velvet box hidden in his pocket was the reminder of that.

**Author's Note:**

> here's a lil part on mingyu's story  
> and yes... jeonghan and mingyu have been seeing each other before mingyu broke up with wonwoo (yikes!)
> 
>    
> anyway, hope you guys liked this. stream seventeen's oh my! and listen their YMMD album :)  
> see you in the next part of this series


End file.
